Gate: And Thus Zhuqiamon Is Furious
by MetalMamemon
Summary: Jenrya arrived home only to find a massive digital gate opened in the in of the city and the one who come out of there was Zhuqiamon who's suddenly demanding explanation about this 'primitve and insulting invasion'.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"I'm back." Jenrya throw his school bag into the floor and lie down.

"Jen, what happen? You look weary." Terriermon, his partner digimon asked.

"It's nothing; I just get this unease feeling the whole day, as if something big is going to happen." Jenrya sigh.

"Really?" Terriermon tilted his head. "Did you somehow make Ruki and Renamon angry?"

"No." Jenrya laugh. "If that is the case, I won't be here right now." He said.

Jenrya sigh, he looked at the ceiling and said: "Even Takato and Guilmon feeling it too."

"If that is the case, should we prepare for the wor- Urggh!" Terriermon grunt and his whole body becoming tensed.

"Terriermon!" Jenrya woke up and attend to his partner. "What's wrong?"

"A very powerful digimon is going to realize, Right in the middle of the city!" Terriormon said.

Jenrya walked to his window and opened the curtain, Terriermon was right there is massive hole not unlike what shaggai has created appears on the sky.

"Terriermon, let's go!" Jenrya and Terriermon ran out of the room, Ruki and Takato must be already there.

They arrived at the central city park, both Takato and Ruki was already there before him.

"Did something happen?" Jenrya asked the tamers.

"Nothing yet." Ruki shook her head. "The digimon has not been realized yet."

"Yeah, but Guilmon seemed to know the Digimon." Takato said as he looked at his partner beside him.

"Yeah, the smell is familiar." Guilmon said, his body is tensed and his eyes glow yellow.

"Look!" Jenrya noticed that the hole in the sky seemed to get wilder and wilder, there is even fiery explosion inside of it until a massive digimon come out of it.

Their eyes widen. "Zhuqiamon!"

The mighty sovereign emerges from the hole of space time, his wrath alone favorized the cloud in the sky.

Zhuqiamon seemed to notice them as he fly down with furious expression on his face.

"Human, what is the meaning of this!" The giant bird spoke.

"Meaning of what?" They all said at the same time.

"Do not play fool human! Your feebles attempt at invasion into my domain is insulting!" Zhuqiamon fury was apparant in his voices. "What did you gained from attacking us with such primitive weapon alongside primitive beast?"

"Wait a second!" Terriermon said. "Humanity has no desire to invade your world and if they did we would have known."

"Yeah, we never try to invade you!" Takato said.

"Oh, and then what the meaning of these!?" Flame raised from the ground as the vision of ...ancient roman army? Get try to attack Zhuqiamon castle and failed miserably as they were repelled by army of child and adult digimon, some of the human also riding dragon and get shoot down by Pteramon.

The loud roaring sound of an engine entered the area.

"Move! Move! Move!"

"Beelzemon?" Renamon said, and it was beelzemon riding his cursed bike but what was surprising is who he's with.

"Yamaki?" Jenrya raised his eyebrow.

Beelzemon stopped right in front of them and Yamaki get off from the bike, it seemed like he got a rough ride with Beelzemon.

"Sorry I'm late, someone decide to tag along with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Jen, I feel really uncomfortable wearing this thing." Terriermon said to Jenrya as he adjust his suit.

"Just endure it Terriermon." Jenrya said as he adjust his partner tie, he can't believe he and the rest of the tamer was invited to UN meeting with _Zhuqiamon._

What was Yamaki thinking!?

"Hey Lee-kunm are you ready?" Takato approached them, both he and Guilmon was wearing a pairs of suit as well.

"Takato, can Guilmon remove this already? It's itch." Guilmon said, grabbing his suits tightly.

"No Guilmon, Yamaki told us to wear this or we be in trouble." Takato told his partner.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Jenrya look around. "Where's Ruki?"

"You called?" Ruki and Renamon joined them as well.

"I guess both of you are too manly for a dress heh-ouch!" Jenrya elbowed his digimon partner.

Ruki and Renamon glared at the green digimon, indeed they wear suit not unlike what he and Takato wears, Ruki also used her sun glasses.

"So, we're all already here. Let's go." Takato said.

The rest of them nodded but before they opened the door a voice called out to them.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!"

Takato eyes widen. "Ryo!"

Yeah, Ryo Akiyama the legendary tamers is also going to attend the meeting, he and Monodramon was wearing suit as well.

"So, why are you here?" Ruki asked.

"Well, I'm kinda hoping to see you in a dress but I guess when you hoping about something you are bound to be disappointed." Ryo smiled.

Ruki lightly kicked him in the shin. "Now, tell us the real reason."

"Ouch!" Ryo raised his hand disarmingly. "The reason I was here was because I am the only human who witness the _'invasion'_ first hand." Ryo explained. "And I used the terms 'invasion' lightly, it was massacre." He said.

"Massacre?" Jenrya inquiry.

"Yes, I do not even need to interfere. A human army armed with spear and riding squishy dragon against adult, perfect and ultimate level digimon." Ryo said.

"And you don't try to stop them?" Jenrya asked.

"I did. And they try to kill me too." Ryo shook his head. "They are invasive forces from another world entirely."

"Another world!?" Takato shouted in surprise.

"Yeah another world." Ryo looked at them seriously. "I will explain more later, for now let's go inside."

They agreed and entered the room.

Many people from many different country was spread across the room, Jenrya recognize that one of the people sitting on the table are American president Ballack Olama.

And in the middle of the room was the digimon they knew very well, Zhuqiamon but he was a bit different.

"*Snickers*"

" _Terriermon."_ Jenrya whispers to his partner.

"*Snickers*"

"Takato-kun." Jenrya sigh, this meeting was going _so well._

"Jen, I can't help it... It's Zhuqiamon, _In. A. Suit."_ Terriermon whispers, holding back his snickers.

* * *

President Ballack Olama look around the room and cough, making all the attention goes toward him. "Now that all the important part has gathered we can start the meeting." The president looked at the sovereign. "Zhuqiamon, one of the four sovereign and the ruler of the southern digital world isn't it?"

"Yes I am." Zhuqiamon nodded.

" _Jen, did Zhuqiamon take a chill phil or something?"_ Terriermon whispered to him.

He nudged his partner, signaling him to keep his mouth shut, he glanced at Ruki and Takato who's try to hold their smiled.

"And you want an explanation as to why 'human' invade your world right?" He asked.

"No." Zhuqiamon said firmly, temperature in the room is rising. "I want an on why humanity did such insulting attempt at invasion to my domain."

"Insulting?" The president inquiry. "Can I asked what is insulting at the invasion attempt? And do you have any image or recording of that event?"

"Yes I did." Zhuqiamon raised his wings Jen notice that he still has not regrown the wing that the D-reaper deleted, blazing pillars of fire appears in the middle of the room, people started to panicked, the president bodyguard taken out their weapon.

"This is what happens." Moving image started to appears on the pillar of flame as if playing a movie on a theater.

The image shown that army that dressed like a Roman soldier attacking the digimon that guarding Zhuqiamon palaces before being massacres by the digimon, there was Tankmon shooting missile everywhere, there was Greymon shooting fire everywhere and even a Paildramon who showed no mercy to the invading forces. Ryo was even there, trying to stop the human from attacking but ended getting attacked by purple dragon that the army has and in turn, the purple dragon get killed by brutally Cyberdramon for his attempt.

The room was silent.

"I don't know what to say." The president said either at the sad attempt at invasion or at the fire power the digimon has.

"I could help shed light in this situation." Ryo took a step forwards.

"And you are?" One of the people on the seats asked.

"Akiyama Ryo, a Tamer." Ryo introduced himself.

"Then enlighten us Ryo-san." The president said.

"Thank you mister president." Ryo said gratefully. "Those invading human come from another different world entirely." Ryo explained.

The room was silent.

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" Someone in a suit inquiry.

"I find a gate to another world just a distance away from where Zhuqiamon armies 'battle' the invasive forces." Ryo paused. "I have entered the gate for a bit an found a world that is very similar to our but also not our world and before I was about to inform Zhuqiamon that the invaders is not from this world he was already left his palace and I barely arrived here." Ryo said.

"Not from this world?" Zhuqiamon inquiry, Ryo nodded.

"Then I have no business here." Zhuqiamon spread his wings, ready to take off.

"Wait!" The president of America shouted, Zhuqiamon heard him and stopped his fling from flapping, he look at the president with questioning look.

"Speak. I need to hurry to pay the invader for this insult." Zhuqiamon said.

"Thank you for your attention, now that the misunderstanding has been cleared we have something else to talk with you." The president said. "Do you mind if we become ally?" He asked Zhuqiamon.

"Ally?" Zhuqiamon perched.

"Takato... Can I remove this already? It's itch!" Everyone attention turned to Guilmon.


	3. Chapter 3

"That was a very weird meeting." Takato said, one of his hand leaned against the wall he was exhausted and Guilmon was already removed his suit and seemed to be happy because of it.

"I agree." Jenrya said, the moment Ryo explained the situation everything started to downhill with Zhuqiamon trying to leave with the America president stopping him and proposing alliances between the real world and the digital.

The president is somehow charismatic enough to made Zhuqiamon listened and allowed permanent gate between digital world and real world, _somehow._

"Jen, are you sure that Olama guy is a human?" Terriermon asked him.

He glared at his partner.

"Momentai, I'm just kidding." Terriermon waved his hand placatingly.

Jenrya sigh. "Terriermon it would be rude if the person in question hear us."

"I don't mind." Answered a voice.

"Mr. President!" Both Takato and Jenrya shouted at the president who's probably heard their conversation.

"Calm down." The president smiled. "I'm here to thanks you all." He said.

"Thank us?" Takato questioned. "For what?"

"For saving the world of course." The president took Takato hand and shook it. "Takato Matsuda, correct?"

Takato blushed. "Yes."

He then take Jenrya hand and do the same.

"Lee Jianliang?" The president says his name, jenrya nodded.

The president then moved to Ruki doing the same thing he do with Takato and Jenrya before moving to their digimon.

"So, Mr. President what do you want from us exactly?" Jenrya asked.

The president looked confused. "I just want to thank you for opening the opportunity to negotiate with the digimon world." He said.

"Is that all there is to it?" Ruki joined the conversation.

"You are all very sharp." The president said. "I'm honest when I said that I'm grateful that you save the world and opened the opportunity for me to talk with the leaders of the digital world, please don't misunderstood my gestures as only a way to get close to you all." The president said.

The three of them look at each other before nodding.

"So, what do you want from us Mr. President?" Takato asked.

"I-no we want you to go the digital world." The president said. "To help the digimon against the unknown invaders." He explained.

"I don't think the digimon needed help and didn't you and the cabinet already planning send army in joint effort between Japan and America?" Jenrya asked, the president and the Japanese government has decided to send 'reinforcement' ' _As if the digimon needed reinforcement'_ to repel the and investigate the another world in the meeting before.

"True." He said. "Your purpose is as much as helping the digimon as it is showing human that relationship between digimon and human is a possibility." The president explained.

"And if we refuse?" Jenrya asked.

"We did nothing." The president said. "We won't force you to do anything you don't want to." He said.

They all glanced at each other.

"We needed to talk to our parent first." Takato said, they don't want to made their parent worry and it look like they don't even needed to go in the first place.

"Alright, here is my number." The president pulls up a note and gave it to Takato, "Call me when you think you're ready." He said.

"Talking about going to the digital world, _where is that guy?"_ Ruki said.

Takato and Jenrya know whose Ruki was referring to, Ryo.

"Yeah, where is Ryo." Takato questioned.

"You mean Ryo Akiyama?" The president interrupts. "He has accepted my offers and on his way to the digital world."

Hearing that Ruki shake her head. "It's just like him to do that."

"This world is really interesting isn't it Cyberdramon? It's similar to the human world yet also different."

"I feel it, I feel a force that is trying to get rid of me from this world, let's fight it Ryo."

"Patient Cyberdramon, once they arrived we could explore this world all we want."

"So Jen, would you accept the offers of that guy?" Terriermon asked his partner was hanging on his neck as they walked home from the airport, Jenrya decided to take the long way to home.

"I don't know Terriermon, maybe if Ruki and Takato go I will." Jenrya said as he looked into the sky.

"You're thinking about suzie aren't you?" Terriermon said.

"Yeah, I don't want her to get dragged into our fight _again._ " Jenrya said.

"I don't think you needed to worry about that, she has Lopmon with her." Terriermon assured him. "And she's a tamer too she is not helpless."

"Yeah, I know that."Jenrya said. "But I'm still worried for her; I'm her brother after all."

"I'm home." Jenrya said as he removed his shoes and entered the living.

"Welcome home." His mother said.

"So, how's the meeting with Zhuqiamon?" His father asked.

"It goes smoothly." Jenrya said. "The misunderstanding has been cleared on Zhuqiamon part."

"Sit down son." His father pull up a chair beside him and gestured for him to sit, Jenrya walked to it and sit down. "What is the cause of the misunderstanding?" His father asked.

"As Zhuqiamon said, the human did invade." Jenrya said. "But it was not human from this world, at least that is what Ryo said."

His father looks thoughtful. "Human from another world huh..."

"That is all father." Jenrya stood up. "I'm tired; I'm going to sleep early." He walked to his room.

"Jenrya." His father called his name.

"Yes father?" He asked.

"You still haven't told me the full story did you?" His father asked.

"Wow... So this is the digital world huh, it is certainly strange right, Itami-san?" Takeo Kurata said as he observed the barren land around him, the only thing that break the monotony are the Palace of Zhuqiamon that is certainly not made by human hand and the digimon that gathered in front it alongside the human world up in the sky, five thousand people was send through this gate that Zhuqiamon created and one thousands of them are army from the America this is a joint project after all, right now all of them was setting up camp for tonight.

"I can't believe those kid explore this world alone." Itami said. "Without them, we're all already dead."


	4. Chapter 4

"Jenrya there is a package for you!" His mother shouted from the downstairs, he stood from his chair and walked toward the door.

"Coming mom!" He answered.

"So, it has arrived Jen?" Terriermon asked, the bunny digimon was sitting his bed, playing with his old GBA game called digimon battle chronicles; the irony did not escape him.

"I think it is, I'm going to take a look." With that he walked downstairs and received the package from his mother.

"Thanks mom" He said and walked back to his room.

"Jenrya..." His mother called him, making him stop on his track. "It's the time already?" She asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, it is." Jenrya look at his mother before turning around and walked back into his room.

"So this is what that president guy promise us? Such a small package and we needed to wait for a month to get it." Terriermon said, it's been a month since he and the rest of his friend agreed to the president request but rather than immediately going to the digital world the president told them to wait for a month, for what reason he doesn't know but on this package contained the answers.

"Now now Terriermon, we should see what is inside." Jenrya said as he ripped open the packaging and found a smaller box inside of it, on top of it was an instruction manual, he took it with his hand and started to read it.

"This is those 'smartphone' right Jen?" Terriermon was holding a seven inch green colored smarphone on his hand; Terriermon has already opened the box before Jenrya could finish reading the manual.

"Terriermon..." Jenrya said with a warning tone on his voice.

"Momentai Jen, I'm just opening it for you." Terriermon smiled innocently.

Jenrya sigh before he heard the doorbell ringging.

"Ah... Yamaki-san, come in." He heard his mother said.

"Yamaki?" Terriermon said.

"Come on Terriermon, let's see why Yamaki come here." With that Terriermon jump into his shoulder and they both go down to the living room.

"Yamaki-san." He said, Yamaki was sitting on the sofa in front of him; he's still wearing that black sun glasses and black suit as always. "So why did you come here?" Jenrya asked.

"You were planning to go to the digital world right?" Yamaki said. "See America, Japanese and The digital world has come to a conclusion in this time."

"Conclusion?"Jenrya raised his eyebrow.

"Can you stop being cryptic and just told us what did you come here for?" Terriermon said a little annoyed at Yamaki attitude.

Yamaki smirked, Jenrya did not like it. "Just look outside the window." He said.

Jenrya walked toward the nearest window on the living room, he slides the curtain and see what outside.

"Yamaki-san, what is the meaning of this?" Jenrya asked, a Skullgreymon is outside of his house and but it does not attack anyone nor does it show any hostile intent.

"This is the conclusion that we came up it." Yamaki keep his irritating smirked.

"What kind of conclusion did you all come to have a _Skullgreymon_ walking around the city?" Jenrya tried not raise his voice.

"We needed to get people used and be comfortable to the idea of Digimon and that is why we do _It._ " Yamaki said.

"It?" Jenrya raised his eyebrow.

"Exchange program." Yamaki said. "Approved by the goverment of Japan, the president of America and Zhuqiamon himself."

"Exchange program?" Jenrya paused. "That made sense, but why did you need to have a Skullgreymon as one of the participant?" He asked, a ten meter tall giant skeletal dinosaurs is not the first thing to show to made people comfortable with the idea of digimon.

"He volunteers." Yamaki said. "And the fastest we get people used to the more _exotic_ variant of the digimon the better." He said.

"That made sense." Jenrya said. "So, is there any other thing you like to say to me? I doubt you come all the way here just to inform me about the exchange program."

Yamaki smirked. "Actually that is all I came here for; I want to inform you and _your family_ about the program." Yamaki paused. "And if they want to partake in it or not."

"What."

"So, did Yamaki come to you with the same proposal as he did on mine?" Jen asked, he, Takato, Ruki and the rest of their partner digimon is on a cafe right now, they did not even bother to hide their partner anymore because on this cafe there was few digimon sitting on the table just a few feet's away from them.

"He did." Takato answered with a nervous smiled. "My parent almost panicked when they heard his proposal but then they agreed because they want to see the _strange world that their son travels into._ I don't think I am in a hurry to make them even more worried." Digital world is a dangerous place but he knows that while Yamaki has his _quirk_ he won't unnecessarily endanger people live.

"What about you Ruki?" Takato asked.

"My mother was against it." She said as she drink her coffee. "But my grandmother convinces her to try it." She smiled wryly. "I'm sure my mother would love digital world _fashion._ " She put the glass on the table and grimace.

Meanwhile the partner digimon was conversing with each other, Guilmon was eating his Guilmon bread, Renamon slowly sipping on her coffee and Terriermon was eating a cake.

"So Renamon, how's life with Ruki family?" Teriermon asked.

Renamon stopped sipping her coffee. "It was good, Ruki grandmother is nice and her mother tries to get me into trying human clothes for some reason." Renamon answered.

"I can see reason..." Terriermon said before turning to Guilmon. "What about you Guilmon? How's life with Takato family?"

Guilmon stopped eating his bread. "It's fun!" Guilmon smiled. "I help Takato bake bread and served it to customer, Takato mother said that Guilmon bring more customers to the Bakery than Takato himself."

All eyes turned to Takato whose shoulder visibly dropped.

"What about you Terriermon?" Guilmon asked.

"It's the same as always to me." Terriermon said. "Though now I just needed to ask Jen mother for manju instead of having Jen sneak it around for me."

"Sir." A maid approach them, her eyes was directed to Guilmon. "I'm sorry but you can't eat food from outside here." She looked nervous as she said that.

"I'm sorry, Guilmon did not know that." Guilmon put the bread away.

"Thank you." The maid smile gratefully, it was probably her first time seeing a digimon.

Jenrya along with his family stood in front of massive steel gate, the gate was big enough for construction equipment to come, and inside the gate was a black void that is surely a portal to the digital world.

Jenrya looked to his family. "Are you really sure about this?"


	5. Chapter 5

Jenrya and his family along with Terriermon has entered the gate to the digital world, what greet them was a very unfamiliar sight.

"Jen, are we really in digital world? Because I'm sure that the area near Zhuqiamon castle are either barren wasteland or sea." Teriermon asked as he look around, there are many tall building around them they look really similiar to the building in the human world, almost as if they never left Shinjuku.

"We really do." Jenrya looks around. "Every entrance in the building is far bigger than the necessary for human to enter and it is done like that so that bigger digimon could enter without any problem." Jenrya explained. "And there is also that." Jenrya pointed to an unfinished building with foreign looking guy in yellow helmet telling a giant yellow digimon that look like a mish mash of construction vehicle with its forklift arms and shovel arms alongside the crane on its back where to put the steel beam on, if he remember correctly the yellow digimon is an armor level called Kenkimon.

"Wow... This is amazing!" Suzie squeal, "Come on Lopmon, let's look around!" Suzie started to drag Lopmon.

"But Suzie we need to go to our apartement first." Lopmon said, looking at Jenrya and Suzie parent.

"Yes dear, let's put our stuff first and then we take a look around this place." His mother said.

-0-

After saying putting his belonging in his family new apartment Jenry and Terriermon bid their family a goodbye and then goes to meet Takato and Ruki.

"You're late." Ruki said, she leaned against the wall beside the 'gate' to another world.

"Sorry." Jenrya apoligized and he observed the gate that bring 'invasion' to the digital world, the gate look like some kind of ancient Rome building made of marble white stone.

"Where's Takato and Guilmon?" Terriermon asked Ruki and Renamon.

"He's already goes in first with Majiramon." Ruki said.

"Wait. Majiramon? Didn't we already defeated him?" Jenrya was surprised to hear the name of the Deva they defeated in the past.

"We did." Ruki confirmed. "According to Majiramon himself he was a new Deva created by Zhuqiamon to replace the one that we killed." She said.

Jenrya look thoughtful. "So he could easily recreate the Deva huh..." His mind wandered to Andiramon, The perfect form of Lopmon. Would she get replaced too?

"Ah you arrive finally." A strangely familiar voice interrupt his train of thought, he looked at the source the voice coming out from within the gate. "The one who defeated the previous Pajiramon isn't it?" It asked.

"Pajiramon." Jenrya spoke the name of the Deva as his body tense remembering the fight he had with the Deva as something is coming out of the gate. He was right, emerging from the gate was a homanoid sheep in Chinese soldier clothing and she was armed with her signature crossbow.

"Don't worry; I won't try to foolishly challenge you who are capable of fighting our god without being obliterated after all." Pajiramon said as she waves her hand placating manner.

"Now let's go to the other side, your friend is waiting for you." Pajiramon said.

Jenrya looked at Ruki who nodded. "Let's go." She said as she entered the gate to a world that is not human yet also not digital with Jenrya followed her from behind.

-0-

A distance away from the gate was camp containing two hundred thousand army gathered from the empire allied kingdom, each of the general was inside the tent in the middle of the camp discussing on how to attack the denizens of another world who has taken over Alnus hill.

"Lord Duran we should just attack them straight on with our number no matter how good of a trap they prepare we would still win." One of the general said.

"Yes, from our the information our scout gathered, the number of the otherworldly troop is less than a thousand discounting the strange beast they have which is less than two hundred." Another one said from across the table.

Duran himself agreed with them, no matter how well prepared the otherworldly army they're still have the overwhelming advantage of numbers.

Duran nodded to himself he has decided the course of action they will take.

"Alright, we would launch the attack at Alnus hill as soon as possible but first we need to prepare our troops."

-0-

The army of two thousand has stood right in front of the Alnus hill, a place where the gate to the other world would be.

Duran lead the army with his mighty horse galloping across the field with his army followed him from behind, they march toward the base of the otherworldly gate is until something that made him confused appears in front of them.

"Oh invader from another world!" A distance away from them was a single knight in pristine red and white armor with a strange symbol on his chest and red blazing cape flowing behind his back. "I Dukemon have come here to give you a warning." The knight spoke.

Duke Mon? A duke? He guessed that the man armor in front of him made sensed if he was a duke, no peasant would be able to affort that kind of armor and still this duke Mon has foolishly come right in front of army of two thousand just to give them a warning? He must be very desperate.

"A warning? Do tell what do you want to warn us about." Nevertheless Duran decided to humor him, if he decided to fight back he could easily capture him after all.

"Hear this Dukemon well." The duke said. "The moment you cross this line is the moment you will suffers defeat." He pointed to ground there was a thin line drawn onto the barren.

"Sorry but I King Duran of Elbe do not know the world retreat, attack!" Duran declare as he and his army march toward the knight.

"So be it." The knight look at the marching army calmly, slowly he raises his hand and it transformed into a lance and the other lowered hand into a shield, his spears glowed as he waited for the army the cross the line he set himself and that moment came, slowly he pull his lance arm back and thrust.

"Royal Saber!" Announced the knight as the white light from his spears shoot straight toward him and pierce his horse making him thrown into the ground.

"Wha-" He quickly get back on his feet's and realize that the soldier around him dropping dead like flies accompanied by loud ringing sound across the battlefield.

"Retreat! Retreat!" He shouted to his men, staying on this open ground is disadvantageous for his troops.

He looks at his dead horse whose body was vaporized from the neck below.

 _Just who is this duke Mon?_


End file.
